Evie's Wolf
by JessicaElizabethRayne
Summary: What if Evie had a Boyfriend before Doug? Dante is my original character and information about him... Read my Profile A.U
1. They meet

_Evie's Wolf_

_By_

_JessicaElizabethRayne_

_Dante Wolf saw his ex-girlfriend Evie by the Waterfront, and somehow she knew to turn around. His bald head gleamed by the Moonlight that was peaking out through the clouds as he walked to her. _

_They were exes, and their break-up was an awful one, but seeing each other doesn't help when the other tries to forget. Evie walked up to him ever so slowly and put her arms around his neck. _

_"Why did I have to be, right?" Evie whispers as she asked him, and he told her, "Because you knew I was coming to you." For Mal, Evie will do anything, and that means coming back to the isle to possibly run into him. She let go of the embrace and looked at him._

_"You look great." Evie said, and he didn't respond because his happiness to see her was off the charts._

_"So do you? You made this outfit." He was right, and she smiles that Dante knew her that good. _

_"I also heard some rumors, care to confirm?" Dante asked, and so Evie went through the story. _

_"Next time your bestie as an identity crisis, can she not drag you back here when your Mother is around?" Dante asked, and Evie slapped his shoulder because that wasn't nice. _

_"I'm sorry. My concerned is you." Dante told her and Evie walked up to him to say, "Wolf. You told me that you imprint on me and my safety is everything to you. My friends mean everything to me and so I'm asking you to watch out for us Tomorrow." _

_"Damn Evie when you put it like that, how can I say no to my girl?" Dante asked, and Evie said, "Dante..." _

_"I know you are dating someone but I sill imprinted on you and that means, in a way, your still the girl that I will protect as well everyone you love." Dante said, and Evie asked with, "What do you have to be so understanding?" _

_"I'm not at all. My Wolf and I miss you so much. I want to come with you to the woods and finally run. I know I can't," Dante said, and she grabbed his hands, "I never promised you this but now I will...If we get out of this, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure you go run." _

_She only responded that way because of there connection and how Evie wants to take care of Dante_

_"You mean it?" He asked, and she told him, "You were my first boyfriend and one of my first real friends. I will..."_

_"I never change before..." he said and told her, "People have died." _

_"No! You won't..." He noticed how tight the grip was, and it made her realize something essential._


	2. A kiss

_Evie's Wolf_

_By JessicaElizabethRayne_

_Part Two _

_Dante woke up in the room, taking it in that he was no longer sleeping in a bed full of holes. He got up with Jay and Carlos with a big smile on his face._

_"I still can't get over the Sun." Dante said, and Carlos told him, "I know what you mean." _

_He remembered two days ago he helped to make sure everyone go back to Auardon safely, and during the escape, since he saved his life, Dante came to Auardon. _

_**He stood outside and couldn't believe he was here. Evie walked up to him after talking to Mal about her conflicting feelings and felt that he was happy.**_

_**"I know it's beautiful..." Evie said, and He turned his head to simply say, "Second most beautiful thing. She quickly looked at his eyes and quietly said, "Dante." **_

_**He quickly put his Sunglasses and said, "My Wolf woke up quick." **_

_**"I never see your eyes gleam like that." Evie told him, and he said to her, "I Feel Free."**_

_**She looked in his eyes, and he knew what to say, "I won't say another word, you know how I feel.."**_

_**Looking into your eyes I know I'm right**_

_**If there's anything worth my love, it's worth a fight**_

_**We only get one chance**_

_**But nothing ties our hands**_

_**You're what I want**_

_**Listen to me, nothing I want**_

_**Is out of my reach**_

_**(I'm free) heaven helps the man who fights his fear**_

_**Love's the only thing that keeps me here**_

_**You're the reason that I'm hanging on**_

_**My heart's staying where my heart belongs**_

_**I'm free**_

_**"I'm sorry for kissing you..." Dante said, and Eve quickly asked, "Kissing me?"**_

_**"The circumstances." Dante told her and Evie understand as they stood where no one listens. **_

_**"I have to tell Doug, but that doesn't mean..." Evie said, and Dante responded with the words, "I know." **_

_**Ben didn't want to interrupt but had to take Dante to get enrolled.**_

_So they got ready for classes and the year was about to end. _

_Mal was cloud nine after last night, and Evie was on the bench in tears. _

_"What happened?" Mal asked, and Evie told her, "I told Doug what happened between Dante and me. I broke his heart Mal, and I never felt so conflicted. I'm sorry about what I did to him, and I could look him in the eyes to tell him that it never nothing because it did. I'm a horrible person."_

_Mal wrapped her arms Evie and was doing her best to be there for the woman whose like her sister,_

_"You came all the way to isle even after what your Mother did to you. You respected me enough to leave me in the isle, and most of all, you taught Ben how to survived." Mal said, and Evie smiled a little..._

_"That's not a horrible person, and truth be told, I like Doug but knew that Dante would come back in your life," Mal said, and Evie nodded then she saw Dante walking up to her. _


	3. Audrey

_Evie Wolf_

_By JessicaElizabethRayne _

_Part Three_

**_Author's Note: This is a cover Chapter that's been a good thing I think screwed up with them kissing right away, so what it was a vision... Giving a shout out to _**AuroraRose2081, **_I'm going to put Audrey in this story to lure Evie to make this a Triangle but Evie and Dante I plan to be endgame_**

_Evie was back in the Waterfront, and they both moved there faces back. They looked around and then at each other. _

_"Did you see that?" Evie asked, and Dante stopped for a moment, "I thought Magic was blocked... That actually works..." _

_"What works?" Evie asked in shock about what she saw. _

_"Sometimes if a Wolf is about to kiss someone who he loves and that person is with someone it's like a vision of what happens if they do it while the one is taken, like you for instance," Dante told Evie. _

_"I saw it too," Evie told Dante, and they looked at each other with the realization with what could have happened. _

_"We almost kissed, it was that easy..." Evie said, and Dante responded, "We know what happens and so now is not the time." They shook their heads in agreement. _

_"If I could..." Evie said, and Dante asked, "Can you?" She smiled and told him, "Por ti haré Cualquier Cosa." _

_"You make Spanish sound so hot." He told her, and so they slowly broke apart. As in the vision, Dante did save Ben and his woman. He was automatically invited to Auardon. _

_He stood outside and couldn't believe he was here. Evie walked up to him after talking to Mal about her conflicting feelings and felt his happiness._

_"I know it's beautiful..." Evie said, and He turned his head to simply say, "Second most beautiful thing." She quickly looked at his eyes and quietly said, "Dante." _

_He quickly put his Sunglasses aback on and said, "My Wolf woke up quick." _

_"I never see your eyes gleam like that." Evie told him, and he said to her, "I Feel Free."_

_"You are..." Evie caught herself before she said something that might not be able to be taken back. They stare in each other then broke apart without a word. She's never so conflicted. _

_Dante got enrolled and decided to take a walk around Auardon then someone ran into him, but with instinct, he pulled the girl back up who was going to hit the floor. _

_"Are you okay?" Dante asked, and Audrey said to him, "This is what I get when I don't sleep well before a big event." _

_"I know what you mean, I mean look at these bags..." Dante joked back, and Audrey actually smirks, "You guys don't have to worry about it like us women." _

_"Sexist?" Dante asked, and Audrey was speechless then stomp away from that comment. _

_She stomped back and said, "For your information, I'm not sexist, I just have an opinion about women and men.." _

_"That's close-minded..." He told her, and Audrey was fuming because this person seemed different from others who would laugh at comments about bags under the eyes. She stopped and smiled, then said, "Your right, it's sexist." _

_For one moment, Audrey didn't feel like what everyone wants, the response was actually insightful and then introduce herself, "I'm Audrey." _

_"I'm Dante..." He said, and she asked, "Do you go here?" _

_"I came from the isle, and the light is just overwhelming..." He said, and Audrey defenses were going up, but what she noticed about him, he's so happy to be out. _

_"I didn't realize how much light you don't see there..." Audrey said and then looked at her watch, "I have to go..It was nice to meet you." She walked away, he was cute, but Granny has been strong about her staying away from them. _


	4. Poison

_Evie's Wolf _

_By JessicaElizabethRayne_

_Author's Notes: __**A Double Love Triangle in the works but you know who's my endgame and foreshadowing Descendants 3 **_

_The V.K's were enjoying the rest of the night, and Doug was involved in a conversation with someone. Dante walked to Mal and Ben. _

_"Is all of your events so thrilling?" Dante asked, and the couple laughed together. _

_"When I became king, Maleficent crashed, and these guys turned good, I wouldn't change a thing." Ben said, and Evie walked up to three of them, then asked Dante, "Are you enjoying yourself?" _

_"I really am, but it could be so much better..." Dante said, then walked away. _

_Ben didn't catch that at first but then thought about that, and Evie told him, "I still don't regret bringing back from the isle." _

_"Does Doug know about him?" Mal asks, and Evie answered the question, "Only the basics. Ex-Boyfriend. Brief history nothing specific." _

_"Can I ask you a Question, Evie?" Ben asked, and Evie looked at him, ready to respond..._

_"How did you break up?" Ben asked, and Mal was about to interrupt, "It's okay M. Ben's my friend, and if you love him, then I could trust him. My Mother wanted a Prince for me to love, but when she knew how I felt about Dante. She put me in a Standing only Prison for Seven Days. I couldn't lay down, and it was muddy. Some Rats came out...Every day she came by and yelled at me to take it back to hurt him, but I didn't want too" There was more too the story, but Evie was getting choked up, and Ben stopped her from continuing, "I got it. I'm so sorry." _

_"I think it made me stronger but not enough to defy my mother," Evie said, and Mal went over to comfort her Bestie. _

_"We will get the kids of the isle out, it will take a while but we will and no one will ever live in those conditions..." Doug walked up and asked, "Are you okay, Evie?" She shook her head, yes, and he took away to the other end of the boat._

_"I wish I didn't ask..." Ben said, and Mal told him, "Evie trust you and I'm glad someone knows. My Mother wasn't happy when I yelled at the Evil Queen for what she did. She banished me to the other side of the isle until I learned manners." _

_"I'm glad you didn't learn that lesson because it's made you the woman I love..." Ben said, and Mal told her, "That was so Sappy..._

_Ben agreed with a nod of this head, laughed then dance close. _

_Dante heard Evie tell Ben, and while he was social, his Heart broke remembering that time. _

_"We meet again." Audrey said to him, and he replied back, "We do." _

_"Was this celebration everything you wanted it to be?" Audrey asked, and he told her, "It wasn't boring but not everything." She looked puzzled as he said that and Dante asked, "How about you?" _

_"I used to be in the running to be a Queen, and Ben Fell for her." Audrey said, and Dante quickly replied, "She has a name." _

_"Mal." She replied with gritted teeth, and he told her, "She's also my friend, and I'm loyal to people who return the same sentiment to me." _

_"I'm sorry if you found that offending but it's the truth." Audrey said, and Dante told her, "Falling in love is the greatest thing in the world, but if you felt jaded by it. Say Something." _

_"What good would it do?" Audrey asked, and Dante walked up to inquire back, "Would it make you feel better to get that weight off your chest? It's like poison Audrey and gets inside your very soul, it corrupts you from the inside till you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are. I say that from personal experience." He walked around, and she was left to ponder that. _

_The celebration continues, and everyone was about to leave, but Audrey stayed a little bit then walked to Dante as he was talking to Jay and Carlos._

_"Could I speak to Dante?" Audrey asked, and Dante gave them a nod for them to go. _

_"I have never been talked to with such intensity and conviction when it comes to anything. Sometimes I stand with my friends, and I never feel so alone maybe it's because of this poison you believe I have. Can we be friends because I think you might be someone I want to hang around with?" Audrey asked and put her hand out, which is quickly accepted. He even got a hug out of it then Chad walked off. _

_"What are you doing with him, Audrey?" Chad asked, and Audrey told him, "He's my friend." _

_"You're a friend of a V.K." Chad said, and Audrey ignored him, "Can you escort me back?" _

_"It will be an honor." He walked off with Audrey after he said that. _


	5. Transfomation problems

_Evie's Wolf _

_By JessicaElizabethRayne_

_Part Five_

_Two weeks later..._

_"Ohh Mal..." Ben couldn't believe how his Girlfriend could give massages and how she could find so many knots._

_"I expect one in return." Mal told her guy, and he said, "Anything you want." _

_"Don't say that Bennikins." Mal teasing him with that pet name which she doesn't say all the time. _

_"I do want to ask you something about Evie and Dante," Ben said and Mal knew a lot about the relationship. "You mean how I'm surprised Evie hasn't broken up with Doug and went back with Dante or how he's spending a lot of time with Audrey." _

_Ben thought about that and happily answered, "We are perfect together because you thought of the same thing as I did. Are you concerned for..." _

_"I don't want Doug to get hurt because he's a good guy and gave Evie confidence in how smart she really is but Dante believed in her first. As much as Audrey sometimes drives my Dragon and me crazy, she seems different around Dante. She actually said hi to me and asks how we're doing together." Mal told her Ben and turn his body around to face Mal. _

_"What do you thinking my Dragon?" the King asked, and his woman responded, "Evie is going to hurt Doug, and I think Audrey might go after Dante." _

_Ben has to keep his mind on being a King but also wants to give time to be a thoughtful Boyfriend to Mal and a great friend to all he holds dear. _

_Evie saw Dante standing on the table, his nose in the air and has he was taken it all in. Doug was watching and said, "You know I don't think we take time to do that." _  
_Evie asked, "What?" _

_"Just take time to let everything in, he's really cool..." Doug said to her Girlfriend, who told him, "He was in a million." _

_"I was doing research on Werewolves, Has he turned yet?" Doug asked, not knowing how deep Evie feels for Dante. _

_"He's 17 and hasn't been able to turn because he needs the full Moon," _

_Evie told Doug and Audrey, who was standing behind Evie. Audrey's purpose is to be with and know the Fashionista still loves him. _

_"There's a Full Moon in Two Weeks, but I read the transformation, and I was so horrified. Do you know all of his organs fail and..." Audrey looked worried. _

_"Audrey, I know all of this." Evie said to him._

_"Evie I'm just concerned for him, I read all of his bones will break..." Audrey kept going on, but Evie scream, "Stop!" She was scared beyond all reason, and Audrey told her, "You don't stress out..." _

_"You know I could hear you." Dante said out loud, and they all walked to him as he jumped to the ground._

_"We really are concerned about you..." Evie told her ex, and he could feel how much she's worried. _

_"We should go to the forest for your first turn, and I could ask Fairy Godmother." Audrey said, and Dante told her, "Can you..." _

_"We have to make her realize that you need witnesses during the change.. I don't want you to die or be hurt in any way, I just..." Evie forgot Doug was standing right next to him and said, "I think Audrey and I could convince FairyGod Mother to let you out after curfew." Carlos and Jane came on the conversation, Audrey caught them up. _

_"Let me talk to my Mom." Jane said, and Audrey responded, "No offense, but this means an assertive voice that Evie and I..." _

_"It's Jane's Mother..." Carlos said, and Evie responded, "I think maybe Jane should come, it's her Mother after all..." _

_"But I think..." Audrey said _

_"No Audrey she's my Mom, and you're not going to just shoo me away...Dante is a really really good guy, and I see how Mal is happy that she became A Dragon even if it was horrifying at first. So there..." Jane told Audrey, and everyone was shocked. _

_"I'm going to go...Carlos." Jane adds emphasis to the name, and Evie asked him, "What did you do her?" Carlos has been helping Jane learn to stand up against Audrey because of how she used to bully her. _

_"That's a long story," Carlos said, and Audrey was taken back. _

_"I'm just trying to help..." Audrey told everyone, and Dante assured her that he's grateful for everyone who wants to be there for his transition. Evie is scared for him, and Dante could feel her. _

_"Could I talk to Evie about this?" Dante asked, and so they both broke away. _

_"I could feel you..." Dante said, and Evie responded, "You can?" _

_"Yeah. As much as I'm grateful you are worried about me, you have to learn to block it a little on that night or..." Dante said, and Evie knew that answer. _

_"You have to think about shifting..." Evie said, and Dante told her, "I've told Audrey the same thing, and she keeps saying she's going to be fine, but I worry." _

_"I don't have to be there, but I would feel better if Mal's there because she knows about changing and embracing it," Evie told Dante. _

_His eyes changed and growl softly because he loves it when his mate wants him to be safe..._

_**There was a flash of them kissing right now and led to the night of the transformation. He lived, they became stronger together and then...**_

_Both of them felt that and Evie stuttered back a few from what she saw..., "I have to go." So she ran away and plans to knock on Mal's doorstep._


	6. The Twists begin

_Evie's Wolf By Jessica Elizabeth Rayne_

_Audrey had BFF's, but Evie and Mal are sisters._

_Ben has no problem just going to the side as she told Mal about the Vision of Dante as they were talking about the shift. _

_King Ben knew that Dante and Evie have had this happened before when they been together, As far as he knew Big Bad Wolf or Little Red didn't have this connection, but there was another option. _

_"I don't mean to interrupt, but when you have this vision with Dante, how real is it?" King Ben asked, and Evie told him, "It has real as talking to you two right now." _

_"My understanding of Werewolves is limited, but Mal have you ever heard of anything like that." King Ben said, and Mal thought about that for a moment. _

_"I don't think that a Normal Werewolf could do that and my Mom would have made fun of that since she knew about you two," Mal explained to everyone in the room. _

_"I care about Doug, but it's obvious that you belong with Dante." King Ben said to Evie and then sat by his friend. "What do you think, Mal?" Ben asked, and Mal nodded her head. _

_"My mother can't hurt me anymore but I..." Evie said, and Mal responded, "E, Go and get him but first break-up with Doug." _

_"I'm going to be there tonight," Mal told Evie Which made the fashionista smile. _

_"So will I. Dantes needs support from people who care about him." Ben said, and Mal added, "I'll get the boys..." _

_Evie felt alive because of what was about him and smile so big then told them both..._

_"I have the perfect outfit for it..." She ran out, and the royal couple couldn't help but smile at that. _

_The day went by, Doug was crushed by the break-up but knew it was going to happened and Dante was getting ready for the most significant moment of his life. _

_"Dude it's going to be okay." Carlos said as he was getting his jacket and Jane was sitting on his bed. _

_"My Mother is totally cool with this because I asked her, and no one else did." Carlos's smile was so big as Jane took pride that she as assertive and then there was a knock on the door. _

_"Come in!" Jay yelled, and it was Audrey as she walked to him. _

_"Is everyone ready?" Audrey asked, and Dante was a little sad because Evie wasn't here. So he got up ready to go and as he walked downstairs. His mood change as he saw Mal with Ben and straight ahead was Evie. _

_She wore a long leather coat and silt down her dress with black Boots to match which was longer than usual. She walked up to him and said, "I'm not letting you get rid of me for a moment I wanted to see for a long time." _

_Audrey knew her chance was about to be blown, but this time, it wasn't so bad because Dante never promised her anything. _

_"It's going to be scary..." Dante said, and Evie kissed him so sweetly. There was a vision, it showed the past and how they came back together as well as the future. _

_"Love you." Dante whisper. _

_"Love you More." Evie responded back. _

_"Not possible." Dante told her._

_"Love has no limits." Evie told him. _

_All the girls melted from watching this exchange of words, it was Mal who reluctantly broke when she said, "We have to go." _

_They all went into the forest and stopped at a clearing where the mood could shine down easily. _

_So everyone stood in support and Audrey went up to Dante. _

_"Now you better do this successfully because I have become fond of you and look past that you are V.K So if you don't make it I will continue hating all V.K.'s, but please let this be successful." Audrey told him, and Mal just shook her head then walked to Dante. What she was about to say to him was going to be a surprise._

_"As we gather here, our friend Dante is about to shift to his spirit animal, and so I ask Dante. Are you in the company of your Pack?" Mal asked, and it caught Dante off guard. However, it was a no brainer. _

_"Yes, I am." Dante said, and Mal turned to everyone _

_"Does everyone here acknowledge that you apart of Dante's Pack?" Mal asked, and everyone was taken back, but Ben caught on. _

_"I accept." Ben said. _

_"I accept." Jay said. _

_"I Accept." Carlos said._

_"I accept." Jane said." _

_"Me too." Audrey said. _

_"Oh, hades Yes." Evie said, and Mal turned to him to say, "Me too." _

_"May the transformation begin?" Mal asked, and it started out gruesome with the breaking as well as reforming of the bones of his body. However, fifteen minutes later, Dante was on four legs. Mal gave Eve a piece of paper and told her to walked over to hin and say it. _

_"Follow the smells, eat if you're hungry, but come back to us on two legs by morning. I love you, Dante Wolf." Evie said, and she could tell he's never been happier as he left. Everyone looked at Mal, and she told them this, "Everyone meets me Tomorrow right here, and I'll explain everything because I think there's been a big mistake." _

_In the morning, Dante came back human and naked as Evie as the first one to meet him. She brought him clothes, and she wrapped her arms around him_

_"I know this wasn't easy for you and I love the outfit." He told his woman._

_"And just think I will wear this for only you." She reminded him, and as they looked into each other's eyes. Everyone else came, and Dante recognizes them as not only individuals but his pack. He hugged them one at a time and especially Audrey. _

_"You were joking about last night?" Dante asked, and Audrey assures him that she was. _

_He walked over to Mal and asked, "Thank you for the ritual, why do I think there was more to it?" _

_"That ritual I did last night for your shift works but not just for any Werewolf, a certain kind." Mal said, and Ben added, "You can share visions with Evie and according to the brief research that Audrey, as well as Mal, did. Only a certain breed of Wolves could do this, and they are usual Native American tribes." _

_"Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood are not NAtive American. And if that's the case, then you should never have been on the isle..." Audrey said, and Evie looked up at him as Dante was beyond shock. _


	7. One more twist

_Evie's Wolf _

_By JessicaElizabethRayne_

_Part Seven_

_Author's note: The finale of Part One_

_Audrey was first to put her feet on school grounds and got a text from her Granny then turned to see Dante with his arm around Evie,. _

"Congrats on your Wolf-Hood but Grannie calls." Audrey gave him a big hug and said goodbye to everyone.

"I have to go and feed Dude…." Carlos said, and Jay told him, "I promise Lonnie I would spar with her…Congrats man"

They began to walk off, and Jane asked, "Wait. We are your pack. Do we have to wait for you to dismiss us or something?"

"It's not like that, Jane." Dante made clear, and Jane ran off with Carlos. Mal and Ben walked hand to hand as they stood in front of the reunited couple.

"Thank you, Mal for doing that.." Dante said, and Mal told them that he was welcomed.

"You hurt Evie, I will never stop chasing you has a Dragon and believe me I have big wings so I won't get tired.." Mal said, and Ben laughed at that but prayed that Dante wouldn't do that….

So Evie was scooped up and taken to her room as Mal looked at Ben.

"I'm crashing on the couch while you get some work done." Mal asked, and Ben told her, "No problem with that," They kiss, and he scooped his Dragon up.

"Just as long as I'm working and not…." Ben was about to finish that sentence, and Mal told him, "Trust me your Mom walking in on us cause color in my cheeks.."

Evie and Dante couldn't stop kissing each other as he took off her Jacket. He kissed along her neck, and they went at it, furious for five minutes, but Evie stopped.

"Wait. I'm a Virgin." Evie told him, and he asked, "Do you want to wait?" She shook her head, yes.

"Kissing is fine." Dante wanted to check, and Evie shook her head yes.

The fever between their lips was back on, and she was on top of him. "My Wolf…" She kissed him again and then asked, "What do you see?"

Dante had a clear vision, and he told her, "We have to wait a while because I could see our kid conceive within a month." Neither of them is ready, and Evie asked, "How long?" He told her and Evie reminded him, "You know we don't have to go all the way, trust me."

"I wanted to tell you something else, I met another Wolf when I was running," Dante said, and Evie was over the moon for him.

"What is it, boy or girl? Can you tell me? Are…." Eve asked her rapid-fire Questions, and Dante answered, "It was a Girl. I could read her thoughts. It's only you…forever…" So they leaned back and held each other.

Mal slept with a blanket over her, and all of a sudden got up, Ben watched his woman with her fairy eyes glowing. She walked over and grabbed a book then set it on the table.

"Mal." Ben said, and she looked at him to say, "Cast aside….He was cast aside for being born….." She said in a dream state and finally opened the page in the book then slipped back to sleep. Ben walked over and turned the book over then looked at several keys words….

Amazons

Dying off

Deal

Anubis

Twins Girls

He read this, and Mal woke up to ask, "What's going on?" She saw the distressed look on his face.

Audrey walked to her dorm room, she went to get a smoothie and saw her dorm door was opened.

"Phillip, I have been cleaning up what you did before Auoura, and you will listen carefully. We have to get Audrey away from her Brother Dante before his half-sister comes into the picture." Queen Leah said on the phone to Audrey's Father.

Author's Note:

This will set up Descendants Three, but the time will be adjusted for the storylines… The working title is Descendants Three: Full Moon Madness


End file.
